It is known that in interactive information devices such as touch panels and pen-input devices, there is usually at least one rigid glass substrate coated with a transparent conductive coating such as indium tin oxide (ITO) or doped tin oxide. Depending on the coating deposition process, the transparent conductive coating may need to be further oxidized to achieve optimum transparency and further reduced to achieve optimum electrical conductivity. This curing process requires elevated temperature in a forced dry air environment followed by the introduction of an inert atmosphere forming gas. It is also known that in interactive information devices such as touch panels and pen-input devices, there are usually thick film electrode patterns deposited on the conductive films. These thick film electrode patterns, typically silver fit compounds, also need to be thermally bonded to the conductive thin film and the glass substrate under the conductive thin film. This process, known as fit firing, also requires elevated temperatures. Prior practice for performing the required oxidation, reduction, and electrode bonding processes included processing in convection heat transfer batch style ovens. While batch oven processes are able to perform oxidation, reduction, and electrode firing within a single cycle, the cycle time required is excessive due to the inefficiency of convective heat transfer and the large thermal mass of the material batch. Temperature non-uniformity, as well as atmosphere distribution of the batch process can also cause variation in product performance. Continuous product flow ovens performing oxidation only and continuous product flow ovens performing reduction only are also common process options. These continuous flow ovens, also known as “lehrs”, can utilize both convective and infra-red heat transfer mechanisms. This process option is also inefficient from a product through put perspective in that the product needs to be processed through two separate machines, requiring the heat up and cool down segments of the process to occur twice.